


【EC】你属神明，而我属你（祭品E/祭司C，PWP一发完）

by Fei_chu



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, EC, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fei_chu/pseuds/Fei_chu
Summary: PWP，反正就是找借口啪啪啪啪啪啪





	【EC】你属神明，而我属你（祭品E/祭司C，PWP一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 赠：SILVER 感谢她画了那么多美图。

Erik在睁开眼睛之前已经清醒了，他静静的躺着，能够感受到流动在安静空气中阵阵紧迫感。两个，或者三个人不时匆匆的从他身边走过，他们的脚步很轻也几乎没有发出任何声响。只有些许衣裙带起的微风刮过Erik的皮肤，火把燃烧的非常充分，将房间里的温度维持在一个舒适的程度。Erik能确定自己是在一个封闭的室内，他在心里默念了几下张开了双眼。火光刺了一下他的双眼，Erik偏头躲了一下，双手下意识的想去遮挡。手腕上的束缚感让他意识到自己是被绑在一张石床上，他的动作不大，但有效的引起了房间里其他人的注意。

“请不要乱动。”一个身着白衣看上去有些年纪的男人皱着眉头对他说道，还不等Erik有所回应就转过头与另外两位身着同样衣服的女性轻声交谈起来，他的语气有些急迫，Erik能够断断续续听到不应该、那么快、清醒等词语飘进他的耳朵。

Erik没有再挣扎，他重新让眼睛适应了一下房间内的光线。一会儿后，首先映入眼帘的是巨大的雕刻有诸神壁画的穹顶。介于他昏睡过去前的举动，他很理解为何现在自己会在这里。

“我是自愿献祭的，”Erik转过头对着那个白衣男子说道，他肯定是这次祭奠的神职人员。“你们可以放开我。”

对方并未回答他，只是又再次与另两个人快速说了两句。两位女性向他行礼后快速走了出去，房间内只剩下了Erik与白衣男子。

“这是必要的措施。”白衣男子并未走进Erik，他从远处的石桌上取过一个小罐子和一把匕首。走到Erik看不见的地方放了下来，从微小的碰撞声中，Erik可以知道它们被放在了另外一张桌子上。

“并不是没有后悔的先例，”男子绕回了Erik能看到的地方，“希望你能够遵从对诸神的承诺，年轻人。”他说完便跟随者刚才两位女性的脚步也走出了房间。

Erik知道对方是让他不要搞砸了，他也知道自己别无选择。他的母亲和妹妹都病得很重，他们虽然不是奴隶，但的出身也很低，几乎不可能得到有效的治疗，他不能眼睁睁的看着她们的生命在自己眼前流失。自愿献祭的人可以被允许提出一个条件，大祭司会尽其所能满足。Erik不能搞砸，绝对不能，他要用自己的生命换母亲与妹妹的。更何况，是死在他的手里，Charles的手里。

凭Erik的身份，他当然不可能有机会接触到诸神最亲近与得力的大祭司。不过每年两次的祭祀大会是国家所有人民都会参加的仪式，Erik一开始和其他人一样只远远的见过Charles。但一次祭祀完毕后的大雨把需要赶去其他邦城的大祭司困在了山路上，如果不是正好遇到上山打猎的Erik，他们一行人的马车就要滑下山坡了。被Erik从坡上救下来的大祭司出乎意料的镇定，指挥安排着队伍人员各司其职不要慌乱。就在Erik还在为他所看到的美景震惊的时候，Charles惊恐的冲向了他，Erik下意识的伸出手，两个人一起重重的摔在了地上。当Erik回过神来时，发现自己的衣服被撕开了一个大口子，而他们面前是一只巨大的豹子。豹子很快就被反应过来的众人联合吓跑了，但Charles在扑过来的时候扭伤了脚踝。

“看起来诸神仍旧不希望我前去侍奉，我的朋友。”大祭司平稳轻柔的声音飘进了被吓坏的Erik的耳朵，“虽然这样说非常的不敬，但……看起来我们今天的运气不错，是么？”

还未等Erik有所回应，Charles就被其他侍从从Erik怀里拉了出来。Erik下意识的紧了紧手臂，大祭司露出了一个略带惊讶的表情。Erik很快就察觉了自己行为的不妥当，他快速放开了手臂，支支吾吾几乎一句话都说不出来，其实他从一开始看到Charles就没有说过话。善解人意的大祭司并未怪罪，他阻止了其他人有些粗暴的动作。他重新伸出手，握住Erik满是泥土与灰尘的双手。“谢谢你救了我，我的朋友，诸神……与我会保佑您与您的家人的。”从那天起，诸神就在Erik的脑中消失了，取代他们位置的是一双比法老皇冠上的蓝色宝石还要纯净剔透的湛蓝色眼眸。

石门推动的声音将Erik从回忆中拉了出来，他尽力的抬起脖子，看到一行人簇拥着他心心念念的人踏着火光走了进来。Charles今天的衣着与平时公开祭祀的有所不同，Erik说不出具体哪里不同，也无暇去顾及，他所有的目光都集中在大祭司的脸上。今年的上半年的祭祀大会是由其他祭司代为完成的，他已经有整整一年没有见过Charles了。

虽然Erik的目光没有任何想要隐藏的意思，但步入房间的大祭司却似乎完全没有受到影响，Charles步履平和的走过绑着Erik的石桌，眼睛甚至都没有给他一个余光。

“我说过这次祭祀非常重要，”大祭司走到了Erik看不到的地方，他说话的声音与之前那次有着天壤之别，虽然仍旧平稳，却带着不可言说的威严。“祭品确定没有问题？”

Erik的心被这两个字烫了一下，因为再次见到Charles而变得悸动的心脏像是被打了一拳般的停了几秒。

“是的，大人。”听声音是刚才那位年长的男性，“除了药量似乎是估计错误，祭品提前清醒之外，没有任何问题。祭品已经确认是完全自愿的，没有任何强迫。”

有那么一会儿，房间里没有人说话。Erik的嘴没有被堵起来，他很想喊，很想让Charles看看他，问问他是否还记得自己。但他知道自己根本毫无资格，他们两个人有云泥之别，更何况他马上就要被献祭给诸神，再也无法见到Charles了。

“你们都出去吧。”Erik听到Charles如此下令，“这次祭祀只能由我单独完成。”

没有任何人有异议，大祭司的权威不亚于法老，更何况千百年来，也只有与法老有血缘关系的皇室成员才能胜任这一职位。其他侍从都快速而无声的退出了房间，石门摩擦地板的声音再次传入Erik的耳中。

Erik能确定现在房间里只有他们两个人了，火把大概是放的太多了，他开始觉得有些不必要的热。汗水从皮肤中不断渗出，汇聚成水珠一部分浸湿了他身上的衣服，一部分滴落在他躺的石板上。一时间都没有人说话，空气安静的Erik甚至都不确定Charles还在房间里。

不知道过了多久，就在Erik快要支撑不住对死神的恐惧想要开口时，他听到了一个细微的摩擦声，像是非常轻薄的布料落地的声音。接着是一个撞击声，他不是第一次听到这个声音，刚才那把匕首与罐子被拿起来时也发出过这个声音。Erik的心狂跳了起来，呼吸也开始变得急促。他抬起头想要让更多的空气进入自己的肺叶，即便他自愿成为祭品的初衷是如此的无私，他还是会和普通人一样畏惧死亡。

Erik刚刚把头抬起来，就被眼前他所看到的一幕惊的忘记了呼吸。他用力眨了两下眼睛，确定这不是自己因为恐惧而产生的幻觉。他的大祭司，那个他深爱的，也永不会得到的，将会夺走他生命用于献给诸神的Charles浑身赤裸的站在他的面前。

Erik确认自己这辈子都没有那么狼狈过，他当然是一个正常的男人，因为幻想而勃起并不是什么新鲜的事情。但在目前这个环境下，他确定自己是搞砸了。祭品被打理干净后并不允许穿着很多，他胯间的布料完全遮盖不住他的身体反应，尤其是在他的汗水已经几乎将布料浸成透明的前提下。Erik干脆闭起眼睛，重新躺下，他的动作有些不必要的大，后脑勺撞击在石板上的痛处让他稍微清醒了一些。他放弃了抵抗，准备迎接匕首划开喉咙血液喷出的那瞬间。

“哦！你看起来还是这样的沉默寡言，我的朋友。”Charles的声音传入了Erik的耳朵，与刚才威严的语气不同，这次的语气是Erik熟悉的，是他在脑海中已经回忆过千万变的那种。Erik迅速抬起头，刚刚撞击过的头因为这个动作而变得更加晕眩，他晃了晃头，觉得已经完全弄不清到底自己是在幻想中还是现实中了。

“我相信你对今天的祭祀毫无概念是么，Erik？”Charles的声音由远及近，看起来他向石板床靠近了不少。

Erik不知道他是什么时候知道自己名字的，他忘记了自己被捆绑着，徒劳的想要抬起手让自己坐起来。麻绳的质感并不好受，Erik能够感受到粗糙的纤维摩擦着自己的手腕，他用的力气几乎可以立即在手腕上留下血痕。但很快，一个有些清凉的触感抚上了他的小手臂，Erik重新睁开眼睛，发现是Charles的手压在上面。

大祭司似乎对于Erik的挣扎并不显得生气，而后者必须要将自己所有的意志力都用在只让自己的眼睛停留在Charles的脸上。Erik停止了挣扎，他还是没有说话，他确实是个不善言辞的人。清凉的触感并未停留在一个地方，Charles的手指沿着Erik的手臂肌肉一路蜿蜒向上，在到达肩膀的时候又原路返了回去。Erik反射性的吞咽了好几下，下半身的反应也没有丝毫的消退。

一会儿后，大祭司似乎是玩够了，他的手越过肩膀到达了Erik的脖子。后者的呼吸变得有些沉重，Erik重新闭上了眼睛，准备等待那一刻，但又忽然重新睁开，他要看着Charles的眼睛去死。去他的诸神，他只属于Charles。

匕首在Charles的右手上反射着火把的光芒，在一个熟练的挥动后，Erik没有听到皮肉绽开血液喷薄的声音。Erik惊讶的动了动自己的右手，发现麻绳已经被割开，同时，身手敏捷的大祭司已经在他愣神的时候跳上了石床，跨坐在了他的身上。这下即便再迟钝，Erik也意识到了事情的与众不同，他恢复自由的右手已经背于他的思想先一步的抚上了Charles的腰身。手掌下细腻清凉的触感让他贴的更紧了些，大祭司似乎对他的反应很满意，又一个挥动后Erik的双手都像是长在了Charles的身上一样。

大祭司将匕首重新放回旁边的桌子，Charles的身子稍稍前倾，双手抚上Erik的脸颊，“准备好了么？我的祭品？”

Erik的双眼已经无暇去顾忌Charles身上其他的地方，只能被对方的蓝色牢牢的吸住。他还是一言不发，只是垂下眼眸稍稍偏过头在大祭司的手掌中留下一个虔诚的，几乎倾注了全部感情的吻。Charles的眼神闪了闪，“即便最终结果仍旧是一样，你还是会献祭于诸神？”

Erik重新抬起眼睛，对上大祭司的目光。“你属诸神，而我属你。”

回答Erik的是一个激烈的亲吻，Erik从来没有被亲吻过，他当然有过几次露水之欢，但那些经验与现在他正经历的几乎完全没有可比性。他的大祭司是如此的沁人心脾，唇齿的交融让他们完全忘记了呼吸，Charles的舌头是如此的灵巧，他不断的用吮吻来激励Erik给予更多。在一两次失败的捕捉后，聪明的祭品很快就找到了诀窍，在一个轻咬中抓住了Charles的舌头。接着一切又都变了，呼吸变得很重要，因为他们都不愿意将嘴浪费在呼吸上。Erik的双手同样也学习的很快，一开始他是跟着Charles在他身上游走的路线如法炮制般的爱抚着他的祭司。但当他意识到Charles更加迷恋他的背部肌肉，而迟迟不愿意摸其他地方时，Erik就决定自己来探索这个未知领域。于是很快，亲吻的声音中开始夹杂一些细小的呻吟，祭司原本偏低的体温在Erik的不断爱抚下很快就热了起来，尤其是当进步神速的祭品将手覆盖到Charles的阴茎上时。

Charles不得不断开了这个超长的激吻，Erik粗糙的手掌毫无章法地撸动着他的阴茎，但带给他的快感却让他不自主的弓起了背，呻吟声更是无法抑制的冲出了喉咙。明显Erik把这些反应当成了激励，他没有强迫Charles再次与他接吻，而是顺势开始吮吸大祭司因为快感而仰头露出的脖颈。啃咬从大祭司的下巴开始，一路沿着他姣好的脖子最终落在从未被人采摘过的乳首上。Charles无法再忍耐，在一个高昂的叫喊声中射了出来。乳白色的液体溅到了两个人的下巴上，Erik一秒钟都没有犹豫的舔舐了上去，然后重新抓住了大祭司的嘴巴。

高潮过后的Charles整个人都软了下来，Erik用手臂环住他的腰身，让他能够保持跨坐在姿势。接着微微用力，就把Charles提了起来，他让大祭司的身体稍稍下移。Charles人刚刚落下，就被烫的起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。Erik灼热而坚硬的阴茎已经完全无法被唯一的布料遮挡，而回荡在Charles耳边沉重的呼吸也预示着Erik的忍耐已经到了极限。

大祭司再次断开他们的吻，这次换他不断的在Erik的脸颊上留下啄吻，这些吻只能稍稍消减Erik内心的热度。Charles当然了解他挑选的祭品，他咬了咬Erik的耳朵，同时微微抬起点儿下身。聪明的Erik几乎在同时就把沾着精液的手指伸入了大祭司的体内，Charles虽然有所准备，但还是被激的下意识的想要逃离。Erik禁锢在他腰上的手臂很强硬的阻止了大祭司的动作，Charles有些不满的重重咬了一下Erik的耳垂。但这次祭品可没有那么听话了，Erik顺势将手指加到了两根，并同时侧过头很精准的再次捕捉到了Charles的舌头。

被完全限制自由的大祭司开始有些后悔，早知道就不应该放开Erik的双手。可后悔并没有用，身强力壮的祭品虔诚的要完成这场祭奠。唯一遮盖在Erik身上的布料不知道什么时候已经被交缠的两人蹭落了，Erik完全勃起的阴茎就竖在他们的身体中间。他在开拓大祭司身体的同时，不断的向上顶弄，希望能够得到一些可怜的缓解。Charles当然知道Erik看上去似乎强势的在抚弄自己的身体，但他并不会真的擅自做主，他还在等待自己的决定与首肯。大祭司稍稍勾起了嘴角，他的祭品果然如他所知那样对自己倾慕已久。Charles的双手总算是愿意离开Erik的背了，他像之前Erik对待他那样，用手轻抚起后者的阴茎。

这次换成Erik不得不断开他们之间的第三个吻了，Charles的双手温度稍低，抚慰的手法也是轻而慢。Erik觉得他的大祭司一定是嫌他死的不够快，这点儿抚慰真的会要他命的。Erik加快了一点儿开拓的速度，第三根手指刚刚插进去就开始用眼神祈求Charles的许可。Charles的情欲早就被再次挑起，他稍稍抬起身子，两个人的眼神重新交汇到一起。一会儿后，大祭司压低身子，搂住Erik的脖子。“完成这场献祭，我的朋友，你就会知道自己是怎样属于我的。现在是你后悔的最后机会了，Erik。”他的语气并不平稳，被欲望所浸染，完全不是平时Charles示人的那副清而高洁的样子。Erik觉得自己无法再忍耐，他决定不可能让其他什么人有机会看到这样的Charles。他不善言辞，只能用手托住Charles的下巴让他能够看到自己眼中的坚定。大祭司在看到眼神柔软了下来，对他露出一个细小的微笑，Erik之前也见过。在那个一团糟的，泥泞不堪的山间傍晚，他也见过。

当Erik的阴茎最终完全进入Charles的体内时，他们两个人都忍不住低声嘶吼了出来。从未有人到达过的地方是如此的紧致与灼热，Erik不得不埋进Charles的怀里将呼吸全部喷在对方的胸膛上才能勉强不立即射出来。而Charles也没有好到哪里去，他怎么就没有事先了解下自己祭品的尺寸，他根本没有做更多的准备。一段时间的开拓并不能完全让自己适应Erik的阴茎，伴随着痛楚的饱胀感让他在一开始根本没法移动分毫，他整个人就好像被Erik阴茎钉在了柱子上。他们身下的是石板床，长时间的跪坐已经让Charles的膝盖与小腿受不住了，他的腰更加是毫无力气。于是当Erik忍到极限，终于开始向上顶弄时，毫无还手之力的大祭司只能用呻吟与零星的“不”来回应。而这在Erik看来，完全不能够阻止他更深更彻底的占有他的祭司。

在激烈的几十下抽插后，稍稍缓过来点儿的Erik注意到了Charles的不适，他有些慌张，不能接受自己会弄伤Charles的任何可能性。他立即停了下来，想要翻身让Charles躺倒在床上，以便自己能够检查他是否有受伤。但出乎意料的，大祭司明显知道自己的祭品在想些什么，他强硬的用手抵在Erik的胸口，让不敢用力反抗的后者重新躺回了石板床上。接着，似乎是适应了的Charles开始自己抬起腰身让后穴套弄着Erik的阴茎。

Erik仰头看着骑在他身上的Charles，火把已经燃烧了很久，火光已经从鲜艳的橙红色变得有些暗。Charles背着光，脸上的表情因为摇动而忽隐忽现，但Erik能够感受到他的沉醉其中。几次抽插后，两人渐渐找到了节奏，当Charles沉下腰身的时候，Erik会稍稍向上，让阴茎能够达到更深的地方。在一次变换了细微角度的撞击后，Charles突然间不可控制的收紧了后穴，让Erik差点儿射了出来。

Erik重新坐了起来，搂住了Charles软下来的腰，同时开始不断的用阴茎撞击刚才的这个敏感点。大祭司果然受不住几下，很快就尖叫着再次射了出来。Erik一口咬上Charles的脖子，在一个深而彻底的顶弄中射在了他的体内。射精持续的时间并不断，温度稍低的精液让Charles本就非常敏感的后穴再次收缩了一下，Erik为此不当心真的咬破了Charles脖子上的皮肤。血腥味让Erik瞬间清醒了过来，他慌忙放开手，想要查看伤口。

Charles阻止了他的动作，大祭司重新拿起了一旁石桌上的匕首，在Erik反应过来之前就划破了自己胸前的皮肤。鲜血瞬间涌了出来，Erik伸出手想要止血，又再次被Charles阻止。

“仪式还没结束，我的祭品。”Charles的声音恢复了一贯的平和，Erik看着他拿起那个罐子，让鲜血流了进去。接着他将罐子教给了Erik，“你是否信任我，我的朋友，不论我做任何事？”

Erik想都没想就给予了肯定的回答，Charles的目光更加柔软了一些。他重新举起匕首，在Erik的胸前也划开了一道口子，血液同样滴落入罐子中。伤口不深，很快就自己止住了血。Charles放下匕首，抬起了身子，他们两个人交缠的身体这才分开。后穴在Erik阴茎退出的时候又敏感的收缩了下，如果不是因为还在举行仪式，Erik并不觉得自己能够忍受事情已经结束。

Charles捧着罐子下了石床，还是为着寸履的走了两步，Erik顺着他的步伐才看到因为一直躺着而没有看到的房间另外一边。所有诸神的石像都在房间的另一边，面对着这个石床，他们刚才就在诸神的注视下完成的交合。Erik心里开始有了一个不切实际的想法，配合着之前民间很多传言，大祭司的继任者是由诸神选定的，而除非有非常亲近的血缘关系，否则很难有完全的人员被选定。但大祭司又是属于神明的，所以无法婚配。于是很多人都相传有秘密的祭祀仪式，可以让大祭司得到合适的继任者。Erik之前从来不认为这些传言是事实，所有大祭司都是男性，孕育继任者是无稽之谈。但当他看到Charles在诸神石像前虔诚的跪下，将混合着他们交合后血液的瓦罐置于祭坛之上时，Erik的心开始飞快的跳动，比一开始他用因为恐惧而心跳的更加的快。Charles跪在那里，也许不久，但对Erik来说火光跳动一下就显得非常漫长。在大祭司的嘴中轻声吐出一串古老的语言，接着，Erik的心跳停止了。因为Charles抱着瓦罐仰头将他们混合的血液喝了下去，Erik想要上前拉过Charles问个彻底。但他的双腿似乎被绑在了地上，只能看着他的神明，他的Charles做着这一切。

当最后一滴鲜血被Charles吞下，他缓缓转过身，重新面对Erik。未来得及擦拭的红色液体还留在Charles的嘴角，他明明要比Erik矮上些许，但Erik感觉是在仰视着他。

“你要知道，我永远属于神明，我的朋友。”Charles的声音带上了一点儿不可察觉的哀伤，“你可以选择自己的生活，Erik，你是自由的。”

Erik没有动，他的眼睛直视着Charles的双眼，一会儿后，他迈开了步子。他走到Charles身前，他们都浑身赤裸坦诚相见，但却没有丝毫的淫靡之感。接着Erik缓慢的，虔诚的单膝跪了下来。“你属神明，而我属你。”

【END】


End file.
